


High

by ultranaff



Series: Drip Drabs [2]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaff/pseuds/ultranaff
Summary: In a more sober state of mind he wouldn’t dare, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck. He was high as a kite.





	High

Renton was falling in and out of a heroin haze. His eyes shut, feeling the opium flow through his veins in a blissful silence. He barely registered the warm body sidling against him, delicately close yet not close enough. It was Sick Boy, curled up into a ball beside Renton, as he often did when he was falling into a satisfying high.

Renton peered over at the peroxide blonde boy through heavy tired eyes. Sick Boy looked asleep save for the blissful stupid grin twisted on his mouth, and it was clear that was semi conscious and currently experiencing a million fucking orgasms at the same time. His breathing was slow, steady, and relaxed - and Renton felt it hot on his neck as he turned his head back up to the ceiling

Renton shut his eyes to enjoy the million fucking orgasms that were also exploding in his own body. Despite it, he still managed to find the physical strength to sidle closer to Sick Boy and nuzzle into his neck, to get closer to the warm body and increase the sensory pleasure of intimacy and heroin. Sick Boy sighed blissfully and tossed a skinny arm over Renton’s torso, sleepily hugging him like a child would a comfort blanket.

And together the two boys lay, cuddled up on a faded mattress on Mother Superior’s den, conked out of their brains.

Until Begbie kicked them awake.

Renton felt the aggressive interruption of reality boot against his ribs. He woke up with a start. Begbie stood hovering over the pair, with a disgusted expression. Renton realised it must have been hours, or maybe even days, that the pair of them were laying on the floor wrapped up in each other. 

"Get up you junkie buftie fucks. We have a job to do remember? Real work. not just lying around on your arses like a pair of fucking dregs."

Sick Boy stirred but didn’t answer. Renton mumbled something about promising to get up in a few minutes. Begbie, seemingly satisfied with this response, left to take a slash. He understood the junky behaviour. It was pathetic and slow and it would take a while for them to get their shit together. And kicking them to pieces wasn't going to get results.

"I’m not a buftie." Renton finally heard Sick Boy speak, his voice murmured sleepily against Renton’s neck. Renton cracked a weak grin. Both of them were still pulsating with heroin bliss, overchurning the pain that Begbie had inflicted. "Sure you’re not Si..."

Sick Boy didn’t move. Didn’t protest. He was too weak from the junk. Instead he drowsily moved his head up so that it was level to Mark’s, gazing at his profile. “I’m not." he slurred with insistence, “_Ye’ve_ always been the effeminate one."

"Am I?" Renton said with a trace of amusement, though it was meant to be an insult. His eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Sick Boy wrapped around him. The boys had always been close. Very close. Watching porn together, sharing needles, and spooning each other when in a drug-induced coma. 

Renton cracked an eye open to see if Sick Boy’s silence was because he fell back asleep, and was surprised to find he was just… staring at Renton, in a heavy-lidded and distant gaze. And it excited Renton.

Following the strong feeling of affection that buzzed alongside the heroin, Renton gently shifted closer to his friends face. A small gap between them. Sick Boy didn't move away. Renton's feverish eyes flitted to Sick Boy's slightly parted lips. Did he dare?

…

In a more sober state of mind he wouldn’t dare, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck. He was high as a kite.

Renton pressed his lips against Sick Boy's, kissing him soft and slow, waiting to be pushed away. But there was no rebuff. Sick Boy's eyes were closed, looking blissful and allowing himself to be kissed. Renton's fingers took a life of it's own as they gently ran through Simon's hair, and he delivered a few more lazy pecks to his mouth, enjoying the feeling of kissing his best and oldest friend. 

Sick Boy emitted an agreeable murmur of someone half asleep, and Renton, feeling satisfied, pulled away to lay back down beside him into a comfortable nap.

But Sick Boy's eyes flashed open, startling sober for someone so incredibly fucked off their face. Sick Boy swiftly closed the gap in between them, clamping his lips back over Renton’s, and delivering small, hungry, loving kisses.

Surprised, Renton froze for a few moments, a little floored, a little intimidated, and wondering what he'd gotten himself into. 

_ "Fuck." _

But the flush of excitement pulsated and overcame the doubt, and Renton allowed it. He parted his lips and Sick Boy's tongue slid in. Renton ran a slow hand up Sick Boy's neck and through his bleached hair. Sick Boy liked this and tightened his hold around Renton's torso, pulling him against his body. Their groins grinded with a rising heat and they kissed with a slow and lazy rhythm.

They had never been close like this before, and to Renton it felt really good. Sick Boy was kissing Renton with the same expert technique as when he kissed a bird. He ran a hand under Renton's shirt, stroking his clammy back and Renton felt himself shiver at the touch. He could also feel Sick Boy grin at this, as he ran his kisses down Renton's neck and sucked on his collarbone. Renton let out a soft yelp and Sick Boy pulled at him tighter though it was impossible to get anymore enmeshed as they already were. 

"What the fucking fuck is going on? Ye fucking POOFTERS - Ay, I'm gunnae be sick!”

Begbie. He had returned to get the doss cunts and found them to be snogging heavily on the floor in a heroin-induced stupor.

They broke apart at the sound of Begbie’s wail, immediately sobered into horrible reality and bracing themselves for the pain that was about to inflicted upon them.

_ It was completely worth it though _ . Renton mused, looking at his best mate's beautiful (albeit frightened) features, before Begbie's fist smashed against his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realise how gay they were until I saw the second movie


End file.
